User blog:BattleGames1/Deadliest Warrior Battle 9 - Social Welfare Agency vs GSG-9
And now, ladies and gentlemen, the battle that I - BattleGames1 - have been waiting to write and share with you... The Social Welfare Agency, the secret Italian spec-op force made up of cute little girls fitted with cybernetic implants that make for deadly results... vs. GSG-9, Germany's elite counter-terrorism unit sworn to get the mission done no matter what the cost... WHO... IS... DEADLIEST? =Let's Meet the Combatants= Social Welfare Agency Often referred to simply as "the Agency", the Social Welfare Agency (Italian: Benessere Agenzia Sociale), or SWA is a government-sponsored institution. While the Agency professes to aid the rehabilitation of the physically injured, it is actually a military organization specializing in counter-intelligence and counter-terrorism. It is composed of two independent branches: Public Safety, its surveillance and intelligence-gathering division, and Special Ops, the anti-terrorist division. Special Ops is itself divided into Sections 1 and 2, the latter of which employs young girls fitted with cybernetic implants as agents. The implants, which consist of synthesized muscles and carbon fiber frames, result in heightened strength and reflexes as well as high resilience to damage and pain. Each girl is paired with a male trainer, or "Handler", and together they are referred to as a fratello, the Italian term for "brother". The handler is responsible for the training, welfare and field performance of his charge, and is free to use whatever methods he considers suitable. While these methods vary according to the handler, a common part of each girl's regimen is brainwashing called "Conditioning", which produces a deadly assassin with unquestioning loyalty to her handler but also limits her life span. GSG-9 During the Munich Massacre the incident culminated when German police unequipped and trained to deal with this situation underestimated the number of terrorists and attempted to free the hostages. This resulted in the deaths of all hostages, five out of eight terrorists, and one German police man. German law-enforcement found itself severely humiliated due to their historic relationship with Jews and Israelis. As a result, the West German Government created a unit that would be able to respond to these types of situations hence the GSG-9. Their first real situations would be in the Lufthansa Flight hijacking. In which 30 GSG-9 operators with the help of 2 SAS operators helped free 85 hostages from 4 terrorists. The flight had travelled all over the world and eventually landed to refuel in Mogadishu where the GSG-9 and 2 SAS operators freed them. Only one hostage was killed and that was before this operation took place. After the Iranian embassy siege the GSG-9 would be based off of the SAS's counter-terrorist teams. Since then the GSG-9 has been used in other hostage situations, as well as dealing with kidnappers and some counter-piracy. Like any federal counter-terrorist unit, all members must be ex cops, ex military, or have worked for some agency for the German government. The GSG-9 has the capabilities to parachute, and operate maritime. GSG-9 members cross train with France's G.I.G.N, Spain's G.E.O, Hong Kong's S.D.U, Malaysia's S.A.U, America's S.W.AT, and H.R.T teams. =Let's Look at the Weapons= Close Combat Bayonet A bayonet is a large knife or spike placed at the end of a firearm to be used as a close quaters weapon. Bayonets were more prominent in the age of muzzle loading firearms because these firearms only had one shot, after that shot the rifleman effectively became a pikeman. For the purposes of this battle, the bayonet will be used by Triela Hartmann with her trenchgun (I was going to have the other people use it but that wouldn't look good) Glock Knife The Glock knife is a military field knife that can also be used as a bayonet, by engaging a socket in the pommel (covered by a plastic cap) into a bayonet adapter. The knives were developed in close cooperation with the special forces Jagdkommando of the Austrian Army and are suitable for throwing. BG1's Edge After much consideration, the edge here goes to the Glock Knife for its outstanding versatility as a weapon that can be used standalone, as a weapon attachment and a projectile. Short Range/Pistols 1 FN Five-Seven The FN Five-seven, trademarked as the Five-seveN, is a semi-automatic pistol with a 20-round magazine, firing 5.7mm rounds capable of piercing Kevlar body armour. It has an effective range of 50m and a muzzle velocity of between 520-620m/s. In this battle, the gun will be Jose Croce's weapon of choice Glock 17 The Glock 17 is an Austrian 9mm handgun with a 17-round magazine. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 375 m/s and an effective range of 50m. BG1's Edge My edge here goes to the FN Five-Seven for its superior stopping power/muzzle velocity, armour penetration capability and larger magazine. Short Range/Pistols 2 H&K USP .45 Tactical The USP is a German-made semi-automatic handgun in .45 caliber, with a maximum range of 30 meters, a 12-round magazine and a muzzle velocity of 285 m/s. In this battle, both sides will have this pistol; on the SWA side, this pistol will be held by Victor Hilscher. Medium Range/SMGs 1 FN P90 The FN P90 is a Belgian made submachine gun that uses 5.7mm micro-rifle rounds with greater armor penetration and range than standard pistol ammunition used by most submachine guns. The gun has an effective range of 200 meters, a rate of fire of 900 rounds per minute and a muzzle velocity of 715m/s. The P90 has a 50-round magazine and a built in reflex sight. The P90 is Henrietta Croche's weapon of choice. MP7A1 The MP7 personal defense weapon is a submachine gun firing 4.6mm ammunition with a rate of fire of 950 rounds per minute. The weapon is designed to better pierce body armor than a standard pistol-caliber weapon, and has a muzzle velocity of 753 meters per second. For the purpose of this match, the MP7 will have a 40-round magazine. BG1's Edge This is almost too close to call - I'm gonna have to say Even on this because I don't know what is better in this match - the higher muzzle velocity and rate of fire of the MP7A1 or the larger magazine and the superior range of the P90 Medium Range/SMGs 2 H&K MP5K-PDW The MP5 is a German-made submachine gun firing 9mm ammunition from a 30 round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 900 rounds per minute when firing in full auto, a range of 100 meters and a muzzle velocity of 375m/s. Both sides will carry this into battle; on the SWA's side, this firearm will be held by Claes. Medium Range/SMGs 3 Steyr TMP The Steyr TMP is an Austria 9mm submachine gun in 9mm caliber. The weapon has a rate of fire of 850-900 rounds per minute, an effective range of 100 meters, a 30-round magazine and a muzzle velocity of 400m/s. In the Gunslinger Girl anime, this firearm is one of Angelica's primary weapons; for this battle though, her handler Marco Toni will be the one holding it. H&K UMP 45 The UMP (Universale Maschinenpistole, German for "Universal Machine Pistol") is a submachine gun developed and manufactured by Heckler & Koch. The .45 ACP version used in this battle will have a 25-round magazine, a range of 50 meters and a muzzle velocity of 285m/s. BG1's Edge I'm going to have to give it to the Steyr TMP for its larger effective range, larger magazine and higher muzzle velocity. Medium Range/Shotguns Winchester M1897 The Winchester M1897 was the first commercially sucessful pump-action shotgun, and a was used as a combat shotgun or "trench gun" in both World Wars. The 12-gauge weapon has a 5-round tube magazine and a range of 20 meters. This shotgun is Triela Hartmann's main weapon (to which the bayonet can be attached). Remington Model 870 The Remington 870 is a pump-action shotgun, which, for the purposes of this match, will be in 12 gauge, with a six-round tubular magazine. The weapon has a range of about 50 meters. BG1's Edge Edge here goes to the Remington Model 870 for the simple fact that out of the two shotguns, the Remington is newer, more technologically sophisticated and has a far greater range. Long Range/Assault Rifles Beretta SCP-70 Otherwise known as the Beretta AR70/90, the SCP-70 is a gas operated self loading assault rifle chambered for the 5.56mm cartridge, and is the standard issue service rifle of the Italian Armed Forces. It weighs approx. 4kg, has a rate of fire of 670rpm, an effective range of 500m, and a muzzle velocity of 950m/s. In the anime, it is normally seen in the hands of Rico but in this battle, her handler Jean Croce will have it. SIG SG 550 The SIG SG 550 series is the latest in a line of assault rifles made by Swiss arms manufacturer Sig Sauer. It has a muzzle velocity of 911m/s, a rate of fire of up to 700m/s and an effective range of 400m. BG1's Edge The Beretta SCP-70 for its superior rate of fire, muzzle velocity and range despite it being heavier than the SG 550. Long Range/LMGs Steyr AUG The Steyr AUG is an Austrian 5.56mm assualt rifle with a 30-round magazine and a built in 1.5x sight. The AUG has a rate of fire 680-750 rounds per minute and a muzzle velocity of 900 meters per second. In the anime, as in this battle, this weapon is commonly used by Angelica. H&K HK21 The Heckler & Koch HK21 is a German general purpose machine gun. It was developed in 1961 and is based on the G3. It has a muzzle velocity of 800m/s, a rate of fire of 900 rounds per minute and a range between 100-1,200m. BG1's Edge Again I must call it Even here since I can't decide which is better - the superior muzzle velocity and compactness of the AUG or the sharp range and high rate of fire of the HK21 Long Range/Sniper Rifles Dragunov SVD The Dragunov is a Soviet-made 7.62mm semi-automatic sniper rifle. The weapon has a range of up to 1300 meters and has a muzzle velocity of 800 meters per second. The Dragunov uses a ten round magazine. H&K PSG1 The PSG1 (Präzisionsschützengewehr, German for "precision-shooter rifle" or "marksman rifle") is a semi-automatic sniper rifle that is mechanically based on the H&K G3 assault rifle. It has a muzzle velocity of 868m/s, a 10-round magazine and an effective range of 800m. BG1's Edge Both sniper rifles are very efficient and the SVD has the far greater range, but it barely loses out to the more sophisticated and more accurate (it has a reputation as one of the most accurate semi-automatic sniper rifles in the world) PSG-1. Non-Lethal Grenades Flashbang A flashbang is a grenade designed to produce a blinding flash and a deafening bang, disorienting anyone in the effective radius without killing them. The flashbang is typically used when hostages are expected to be in close proximity to enemy targets and/or when the goal is to capture, rather than kill a target, or in some cases to escape from a fight. Stingball Grenade Sting grenades (also called rubber ball grenades or hornet's nest grenades) are based on the design of the fragmentation grenade. But instead of using a metal casing to produce shrapnel, they are made from two spheres of hard rubber. Upon detonation the rubber balls explode outward in all directions, each one packing a sting. Any people in the way will receive a series of fast, painful stings. BG1's Edge Giving one of these the edge is kinda tricky when you think about what will happen - the stingball grenade does have some advantages over a flashbang but as seen on DW, the rubber balls in the grenade spread out in all directions adding a risk of injuring allies. The flashbang also would hinder allies progress in firing their weapons too but it is easily avoidable. In the end, since the stingball grenade could be more of a hindrance, the edge goes to the Flashbang. Explosive Weapons M67 Frag Grenade The M67 is a fragmentation grenade with a four-second fuse and a diameter of 64mm. The weapon has a 6.5 oz Composition B explosive filler. The grenade has a 15 meter casualty radius and can be thrown between 30m and 35m. It weighs 14 ounces in total and has a safety clip to prevent accidental detonation. HK69A1 The HK69A1 is a 40 mm single-shot grenade launcher designed to engage enemy troops and strongpoints out to a distance of 350 m. It weighs 2.6kgs and has a muzzle velocity of 75m/s. BG1's Edge The HK69A1 takes this for having a more superior range and explosive capacity over the M67 despite the latter's weight and bigger diameter. =X-Factors= Since I don't think I might be able to come up with some good X-Factor ratings here, I'll leave it up to you to decide the numbers and the reasons using the following pointers: *Teamwork: Which warrior group work better as a team as well as solo gunfighters? *Experience: Which warrior group has had better experience at dealing with terrorist acts? *Training: How well-trained are the warriors in each group and how do you think this would contribute overall to the success of each group? *Weapons: I know I gave my edges above, but who do you think packs the more devastating arsenal to get the job done? *Endurance/Armour: Both sides are going to be wearing some form of armour on them but which one can last longer without tiring? *Physical Strength: Which of the warriors is more physically fit to take on the other side? =Now, Onto the Battle= Backstory "Breaking news tonight on FOX News... the Italian Social Welfare Agency... turning good little girls turned into vicious, merciless killers..." "This is the BBC news desk... our major story of the week is the uncovering of the Social Welfare Agency and their activities of saving little girls from death and then implanting them with cybernetic enhancements..." "A spokesperson from the Human Rights Watch has said that all those in the Watch are disgusted and disgraced at the activities the SWA are actively participating in..." "Whether they are saving us from crime or not, these cute innocent girls should be reintegrated back into society as they are, not as some assassin or member of the police..." "Social Welfare Agency? More like the Social War Agency!" "Tonight on Al-Jazeera... the Italian Prime Minister has resigned over allegations that the Italian government are funding the SWA..." "President of the EU, Herman Rompuy, has issued economic sanctions against Italy and threatened expulsion from the Union unless something can be done about the SWA..." "On Russia Today... German Chancellor Angela Merkel has pledged assistance to terminate the SWA following an Italian minister's claim that the SWA is not willing to back away from its activities..." "We're not going down without a fight, and if the EU wants us out of their union, so be it!" The TV flicks off. Everyone in the room looks stunned. "Wow..." Triela gaped in awe "I never knew you could be so impassioned like that" Jose dropped his head in shame. 'What have I just done? I've made a fool of myself now...' Jose thinks to himself. Looking up at the girls, Jose regained his composure - adjusting his tie and suit to make it look nice and clean. Before he could speak, Rico's hand came up first. "So what happens now, Jose?" Jose struggled to get the words out of his mouth. It was so hard to tell the little girl what she should be doing with an assault rifle in her hand now that he's listened to the rest of the world shouting out against. But it had been like that for the past year now, he's trained these girls so hard and they've captured the best of the worst - and this is how they get paid back? 'It is time for action' Jose thought to himself having given himself more composure. "Well..." Jose muttered as he looked around the room at the 5 faces staring back at him "the Germans have decided to come after us and I know what kind of people they will be using..." "Who are the Germans sending?" Claes curiously asked. "Ever hear of something called the GSG-9?" Jose replied. The question was meant to be rhetoric but immediately all 5 girls shook their heads. Just then, Hilscher walked into the room, continuing on from what Jose was going to say. "The GSG-9 is like Germany's equivalent to the Carabineri here..." he paused for a while before turning to look outside the window. "Except they are a lot tougher than them. As Germany's most refined and elite counter-terrorism unit, I don't think we can stand a chance..." "Nonsense!" Jose exclaimed as he strided towards Hilscher. Putting an arm over his shoulder, he said "We here in the SWA are also a counter-terrorist unit. I think we can take them head on!" But it was obvious that this bravado of a statement did not get everyone's attention. The girls just stared blankly into Jose's face, clear that they were becoming uneasy. "Ah, don't be so pessimistic!" Jose exclaimed at the girls. But they continued to stare at him. After a moment of awkward silence, Henrietta ushered herself out of her chair. Walking up to Jose, her expression changed - showing fear and desparation in her eyes. "J- J- Jose..." she stammered "Wh- Wh- What's g- g- going to happen to you once they get here?" At that moment, Jose himself became uneasy about what would happen once the GSG-9 get here. He can just imagine that all of his happy memories of these girls will be forever lost in the blink of an eye. Solemnly looking down at the floor, Jose stated "I don't know. Maybe we'd all be captured, sent to prison, you girls will be pscyhologically treated and sent to an orphanage... and us? Hauled up before a court and then thrown in prison for life..." This thought alone was enough to make Jose cry out of shame. But at the same time, his empowering thought that the girls and their handlers will be the ones left standing lifted his spirits up. Looking at the girls and clenching his fist, Jose exclaimed "But no matter what, we will still make it through this. Whatever we put into you, they can't take away!" The girls' faces lit up with determination and nodded in agreement. "Good..." Hilscher stated, composing himself with a fake smile "Well then girls... Let's get to work training ourselves. We might not be expecting when the team will arrive but I hope we're ready before they do" And all 7 people slowly marched out of the room, unsure about what was going to happen next. Main Battle SWA: GSG-9: Agency Headquarters, Rome, Italy "Well done, girls, I guess that's all for training today!" Jean called from the PA. The girls below took off their goggles in relief. Finally their training for the day had ended - and still no sign of the GSG-9 team. Triela lowered her shotgun and let out a sigh. She turns around and finds herself staring down the barrel of Angelica's AUG. "Drop it, blondie!" Angelica mockingly yelled out. Triela was almost about to drop her Winchester in shock but clutching it firmly in her hands, she raised it up to about hip height, aiming directly at Angelica's stomach. In the same sarcastic tone, Triela sneered "Not unless you drop yours, sissy!" The two girls stared each other down in fierce anger for a few seconds. Then, as Henrietta approached them, a worried expression glaring over her face, the two girls laughed. "Good one, Triela. I guess you win" Angelica smiles as she lowers her gun. "Yeah. You weren't so bad yourself" Triela replies, sticking her tongue out in childishness. Looking to her left though, she finds Henrietta standing there looking blank. "Oops. Sorry if I scared you, Henrietta" Triela patted Henrietta on the head for a while. Letting out a smile, Henrietta chuckled as she let the P90 rest by her side. "That's OK. I was wonder what all the shouting was" But then something caught her eye. Looking at the target range, she finds that all of Triela's hits were bang on target. Two clean shots to the torso and one to the head. "Wow", she exclaimed staring at the target paper at the end of the range "You sure are getting better with your shots." she then looked at her target paper - or what's left of it. Looking at it too, Triela gave Henrietta a pat on the shoulder and a comforting smile. "It's OK. I'm pretty sure that you'll get better at it" The duo then walked down the range looking at all the other ranges - Rico, Angelica and Claes all hit well with their targets, save a few sprays from Claes. "Maybe that spraying will save our lives some time" and the two girls exited the training room. Up above in the watchtower, the 4 men gathered round. Each of them, too have had a rough day with the training exercises. But all 4 of them knew that they too would need to gear up before the German commandos got to them. Jean sat down on the chair closest to the window with his head buried in his hands. "So gentlemen, what do we do now? We've done all we can for today..." Jose finished sipping his cup of coffee when he said "We have to keep going, who knows when they get here?" Victor stood by the door looking outside at the girls wandering over to the warehouse, gaily chatting away. "I don't know about you, but I think we need to go and talk to the girls" "You know what, Victor?" Marco said as he sluggishly stood up from his seat. He was going to say something confrontational but seeing the dim faces on all of them, he reneged on that option. "I think you're right..." The 4 men, with Jose and Victor hands tucked in with their pistols walked out into the sunlight. GSG-9 Headquarters, Bonn, Germany The camera feed was set up, the truck was on its way... everything's about to fall into place thought Director Rollins as she sated herself on the seat. "Bruno. Are all your men ready for combat?" she asked over the intercom. Looking at the images on the feed, she already was provided the answer but she wanted to be sure. Bruno looked down at his leather gloves cocking the sniper rifle in his hands. "We're ready, Rollins" Bruno grunted through his mask. "Are you sure?" Rollins asked more calmly. There was no other sound coming across the feed except for the truck trundling along the road. Bruno looked at his team-mates and the expression on their face was evidently that of indecision. Taking a deep breath, Bruno let down his mask. His face felt heavy. "Bruno. Our team has no other choice but to go in. Merkel gave the order herself!" "Well Merkel can go suck a dick, there is no way we are going to go through with this" he asserted over the intercom. To Rollins it wasn't clear but the other team members seemed to be in agreement with this. "Bruno. I've told you time and time again, these girls were trained to be like you and me..." Rollins began ranting "they are conditioned and trained to fight crime. Sure we may be wanting to give them medals, but these girls can be classified as child soldiers and if you see what they have done..." she paused for a while "you will not be impressed" "Sure" Bruno again grunted over the intercom. This is bloody madness, he thought, killing little girls? No way. He looked around at his team-mates, clutching their weapons uneasily against their torsos. The van then turned a corner and began to slow down. "Alright squadron," Bruno ordered as the van came to a stop "We know what we're here for. So onto the plan..." The Germans lumbered out of the van with their weapons on hold. Bruno as the last to come out was clutching a map. A map that Rollins printed out after hacking away at the SWA's firewall. A map that showed the layout of the area. Laying the large map out onto the hood of the truck, Bruno had everyone's eyes focused on his fingers. "Alright, here's where are now" he pointed to a street just right outside the Agency headquarters. "This intel was all Rollins could pull up so we better make sure of our surroundings". Listening to the plan was tedious, but Rollins, like she said before, wanted to be sure that everything is going up to speed. This mission is insane, Rollins thought to herself as she rubbed her forehead in exhaustion but it has to be done. I cannot stand to see those young girls put through anything like what the SWA have done "...OK?" Bruno then folded up the map and told everyone to be prepared for the worst. Here we go Rollins thought aloud. She pressed the button, and the timer started ticking. 3:05:15pm The 2 teams scrambled out from the van. One team led by Bruno was silently approaching the front gate. The other team led by Jakob sneaks around the back. From the front, Bruno and his small squad reach the front of the iron gate leading into the estate. With a pair of pliers, the bolt at the front of the gate is snapped off and the gates opened. Watching the truck rolling in steadily, Bruno silently led his men down the avenue leading into the courtyard. From the back end of the estate, Jakob hoisted up his members one at a time over the iron fence but not without difficulty - not that the prongs on the fence bothered them or anything but the fence was higher than they thought it would be. Once on the other side, Jakob silently ordered his designated sniper to take cover in the building nearest to the courtyard in the middle. Jakob's sniper nodded his head and bolted for the girls living quarters. As she watched Bruno, Jakob and their teams stealthily make their way across the area, Rollins checked her watch. 3:10... she noticed before looking back up on the screen President Rompuy and Ms Merkel will be here soon. At that moment, the door slowly creaked open. "Ah, Director Amanda Rollins!" Merkel exclaimed as she walked into the room. "President Merkel" Rollins reciprocated "The teams have just infiltrated the facility. No sign of the girls or their handlers yet" As they walked towards the screen, Rompuy arrived. Brushing back his greying hair as he approached the duom he asked "Have they been briefed as to what they are dealing with?" "We've been discussing this time and time again, and yet the men seem quite uneasy about the task..." Rollins replied. Turning back to the screen, she sees Jakob's designated sniper make his way through the girls rooms. Seeing the rooms just made Rollins feel a bit mentally challenged too. She heard that the girls were made to be killers but the rooms seem to suggest they've been treated well. Merkel interrupted as soon as she noticed to disgusted look on Rollin's face - "These people who've been training the girls are nothing more than treating them as play-things off-duty. Perhaps sexual abuse and misconduct is in their work". Rompuy nodded in agreement before he motioned the two ladies to have a seat. On site, Jakob sees the girls and their handlers walking down the corridor towards the front end of the building - the armoury. "OK Bruno, Team Zwei is in position." "Copy that, Jakob, we're on our way to intercept the girls. Prepare to cut them off as soon as we reach their destination" Bruno hoarsely whispered. At the entrance to the front building, Bruno has one of his men silently pick the lock. After sheathing the HK69A1 in his hand back into his pack, the agent did as Bruno asked. Within seconds, the door was unlocked. Very silently, Bruno led his team into the empty hallway. "What now, Rollins?" Bruno asked over the intercom. "Now... take the emergency stairs up to the top floor, that's where the armoury might be." Rollins replied. 3:19:57pm "So Jose, remind me again where Lorenzo and Pietra are again" Claes asked. As he punched in the code for the armoury unlock, Jose replied "Well, Chief Draghi was about to come out with secret files concerning the SWA. But..." he grunted as he slid open the door "Lorenzo wasn't going to let that happen. So he... took care of him. And now he and Pietra are in hiding" "Stupid Section 2 bureaucracy... leaving us behind" Victor mumbled under his breath. "Remember though," Marco pointed out "The police don't know that Lorenzo and Pietra are the heads of the SWA. They see us the most..." Triela leaned forward towards Rico. "So, Rico..." she began to ask a question but was stuck for words. Was this the first time fear struck her? Rico stared at Triela inquisitively but she did know how the sentence was to finish. Placing her soft hand on Triela's shoulder, Rico gently said "I know. I'm scared too..." She was about to continue her sentence but something outside caught her attention. Looking out of the window, she does see the usual landscape of the Roman town - but out in front of everything, the entrance was open... and a black police truck was parked in the middle. Her expression descended into shock. "Guys?" Rico nervously tried to gesture that something was wrong. "What is it, Rico?" Jose asked. Before anybody knew it... crrrreak'... '''cling cling cling cling.' "Holy shit! Grenade!" Victor yelled as everyone turned to bolt for the other end of the corridor. Within a matter of seconds, the grenade exploded into the room firing off a large range of smaller rubber balls flying in all directions. No targets were missed when the balls spread out. Almost all the people within the hallway got shocked at the pain from them. Victor fell down in a massive fit of pain, while the other handlers stumbled to the floor, the pain in their thighs getting unbearable. "OK TEAM EINS, ROLL IN!" Bruno yelled at the top of his voice. One GSG-9 operative entered the room holding his SG 550. Victor, despite being hit the most by the stingball grenade, struggles to whip out his USP but when he does, the operative fires first, killing Victor with a single shot to the head . He then aimed his SG 550 at the fleeing girls, and as another operative rushed in, Henrietta sprays her P90 at the two men who desparately sought for cover. Unfortunately, one of them wasn't so lucky and was gunned down fast . The other one came back wounded in the shoulder. Henrietta continued firing at the GSG-9 men behind the door but Triela with her shotgun motioned Henrietta back through the door and disappearing the other way. Team Zwei are advancing upon the main building. Jakob could see, faintly, that Bruno and his men have begun the fight. Watching the 8 scared figures make their way across the hallway with Team Eins in pursuit, Jakob and his team slowly made his way across the path towards the other entrance on the lower floor. With a heavy kick, Jakob ordered his men to walk in and intercept the targets. Up above, Claes and Angelica are firing their weapons as best as they could, covering the fire escape door while the GSG-9 agents ran forward with their firearms. "C'mon! Down the stairs and onto ground level, we'll go through the back passage" Jose screamed to the girls as they sprinted. ''3:28:10pm Sweat formed on Angelica's face as she continued firing her AUG at the masked men approaching her. Aiming down her sights, she takes out one of Bruno's men , but just as she shoots at another one, a man wielding a heavy machine gun runs forward. Before she could react, the machine gunner fires away like mad - both Claes and Angelica get hit in the best, but Claes with her MP5K manages to duck behind the wall towards the fire exit. However she looks on in horror as Angelica is riddled with bullets from the machine gun. Grunting in pain, Angelica slouches forward aiming her SMG but before she could fire it, her head was pierced by a sniper round from Jakob's team on the other end . Claes let out a huge scream that alerted to the others downstairs that something was wrong. "What's happened up there?" Rico yelled from below. Rushing down the stairs, Claes stammered "It- it- it's Angelica! She's been shot dead!". Claes turned around as she continued firing her MP5K but then... '''''BANG! An explosion rocked the stairwell as Claes is thrown against the wall. Without any hesitation, Marco instinctively bolted for Claes, whos struggled to get back on to her feet. However, before Marco could reach her, another explosion rocked the room, sending Claes flying over the railing and falling several feet, her tattered body smashing against more railings before landing hard on the floor . Marco too fell back a distance. Jean ran over to help Marco up. "Move it!" he grunted. "Jean, there's people on the bottom floor. I'm sure of it." Triela exclaimed to the others. "Well if that's the case..." Jose exclaimed back as he fired his Five-Seven at an incoming agent , "What do we do now?" Upstairs, Bruno and his remaining men approached the fire escape. "Rollins, enemy targets are holed up in the fire escape. Proceeding there now." "Copy that, Bruno" Rollins said "Agent Jakob, your team in position?" On the lower levels, Jakob and his men ducked down behind some furniture awaiting their ambush entry. "Rollins, we're in position. Just waiting for the targets to fall for our ambush" "Copy that" "Well it's seems like they know what they are doing" Merkel smirked as she crossed her arms. "I... guess so" Rollins replied in nervous agreement I think that anyway... 3:35:19pm Agent Jakob and his men lie in wait. "You sure they comin' down, sir?" an operative asked. Sensing something was up, Jakob cautiously approached the door. Looking in through the tiny crack, Jakob saw and cringed at Claes' body mangled in a heap on the floor. "It's OK, Jakob. She's no longer a threat to you." Merkel reported over the intercom. Jakob slowly creeped up to the body. Turning it over, it was evident that this organic being was killed in cold blood. Stains of red melted into his gloves as he turned the head over. What was left of Claes' face was battered and bruised heavily from the fall. Inside, Jakob was reeling and sickened by this. Suddenly, as he looked up, he noticed a window ajar on the first floor. "Shit!" Jakob exclaimed. "Agent Bruno, targets have escaped the fire escape through a window. They may already be on ground level" "Copy that. We'll intercept them from the other side" and he motioned his remaining man to follow him back down the fire escape they used. Outside having run to a spot in the courtyard where they could hide, Jean cocked his Beretta and watched as the two agents came out of the western fire escape. Fear amongst the girls grew but the presence of the three remaining adults provided some sense of security. "Any ideas?" Triela whispered. Marco immediately cut in "I've got one". Just as he peered out, a sniper bullet rang out. Luckily it barely scratched Marco's face. "OK, so we got a sniper in the area. And we have a sniper of our own..." He pointed to Rico. She stumbled back in surprise but knew what Marco was talking about. "So why not have Rico be set up as a counter-sniper from an adjacent building across the street. Jean, you and me provide covering fire for her." "You serious man!" Jean quitely rasped. "Trust me, this may work!" Marco retorted. "Marco... fine" hissed Jean. "Jose, you lead the other two girls back to the dorms to neutralise the other soldiers. Got it?" "If you say so, Marco" Jose replied, a hint of sarcasm scarcely made evident. Marco gave Jose a blank stare before turning back to make sure the area is clear. At that moment, Jose, Marco and Rico sprinted as fast as they could towards the front courtyard. From within the dorm, the sniper peers down his scope trying to aim for a perfect shot at one of the three targets ahead of him. But with the girl in the front, he couldn't resist the moral urge not to. In the control room, Rompuy furiously slapped his forehead, thinking he may have made a mistake. "Relax, Rompuy. He's trying to get a clear and accurate shot lined up." Merkel said as she turned to notice. Looking at the monitor, it is obvious that the sniper was doing as she said but then, something oddly terrible occurred before them. The blonde girl was diving under the van. Rico now felt the world go into slow motion as she skidded underneath the vehicle. Timing everything right, she pulled the pins on the M67s hidden in her pockets, releasing them all at once. From the sniper's point of view, he was confused by this but then, he sees the men aim their weapons. Before he could have time to pull out of the scope, the men below fired their weapons straight at him, one of them managing to pierce the scope and mortally wound the sniper. That was one member of Jakob's team down . 3:43:22pm "All agents, sniper is down in the girls dorm room!" Rollins alerted to the remaining soldiers alive. "I repeat, sniper is down!" Everyone's heart was racing. Even more so when a loud explosion bellowed from the entrance gate - the GSG-9 van had exploded from the multiple grenades Rico threw earlier. Bruno and his remaining man rushed out to the front of the house, with both of them firing their UMPs. Marco and Jean fire back with their weapons. Just as Marco kills one of the UMP men with his more powerful TMP , Bruno fires his UMP and kills Marco in returned . In response to his partner's death, Jean wildly fired and emptied his Beretta magazine but missed killing Bruno who ducked behind large bush. Fueled with fury, Jean ran at Bruno who promptly tackled him back down onto the floor. With a kick and a headbutt, Jean gets back on his feet. Jean scissor kicked the man before he punched him in the gut several times. Just as Jean is about to deliver the final blow, Bruno unsheathes his Glock knife and slashes Jean across the cheek. Reeling back in pain, Jean tried to flee, but as he did so, the knife flew out of Bruno's hand and buried itself deep into Jean's head . Watching all this brutal action from behind the pillar in the underpassage, Triela tried to scream out Jean's name but her voice was muffled by Jose's hand. "Not now or he'll see us" Jose whispered. He did the same thing when Henrietta tried to fire her P90. "Wait for the agent to pass..." Jose again whispered as he sees Bruno disappear into the back of the house to reconvene with Jakob and his men. "Now!" and all three of them rushed to the front door. With Triela and Henrietta behind him, Jose slowly opened the door with his pistol drawn. Seeing the kitchen and dining room clear of enemies, he ushered the girls inside. At the back of the dorm, Jakob and his two remaining men reconvened to think of a new strategy. After going through several ideas, it was obvious they wouldn't be able to stand up against these girls. "Put your head together man, this is our job" Jakob exclaimed at the shaking SIG soldier. "Hey guys, is it just us left?" Bruno shouted from afar. But just as he got close to the back door... smash... clink clink clink clink... "Flashbang!" Bruno yelled as it went off. A blinding flash of light seared everyone's eyes as Jose exited the house firing his Five-Seven at Jakob's men. Managing to take down one , Jose suddenly finds he is short on ammo. Turning back to the girls lying in wait, Jose barked out "Upstairs, quickly!" "Bruno! Jakob! Aston! Piper! Can you hear me!" Rollins yelled over the intercom. All her screens were flashing white from the flashbang. "Don't tell me they're dead already!" Merkel exclaimed. With a heavy grunt, Bruno said "I'm still here and so is Bruno and Piper. Aston has been downed and targets ran back inside the building. Going in pursuit." 3:52:59pm Piper, Bruno and Jakob entered the building and manages to catch sight of the three (they think Rico died in the van explosion because they never see her get out the other side) remaining targets heading up the stairs. Jakob and Aston go up first. Triela, turning around noticing the threat, jabs the bayonet end of her Winchester into Piper's abdomen, killing her instantly . As if with instinct, Triela then took the shotgun out and fired at Jakob from behind, killing him too . "Drop it, blondie!" Bruno yelled at Triela as he picked up his partner's Mossberg. Eyeing each other down, the two slowly crept up the stairs. In Bruno's eyes, she was a clear reminder of his 10-year-old daughter back at home. A hallucination then slowly built up in Bruno's mind. Daddy! You won't kill me, right? a ghostly voice appeared in his head. "What the hell are you waiting for, Bruno? Shoot her, now!" Rollins yelled over the intercom Images of his daughter were racing through his head but with Triela in place of her. I can't do this! I can't! his consciousness rang out. Soon, those thoughts turned into words. "I'm sorry! I can't" Bruno whimpered. "Good..." Triela smirked as she readied to fire her shotgun. However, Bruno, quickly snapping out of his daze, fired his shotgun first leaving a huge hole in Triela's head . "Target is down, going after the remaining suspects" Bruno calmly stated. "Change of plan" Rompuy spoke out "Bring one of them out alive. I guess we need to talk to him." "Copy that, sir" Bruno replied. Again going through the girls rooms, he saw nothing but cuteness and innocence adorning the rooms. He then came across the one where the sniper was. Coming into the room to inspect the mangled body (and looking for ammunition), he doesn't see Henrietta behind him close in for the kill. Luckily though, Bruno noticed the faint hint of movement behind him and tackled Henrietta to the ground. Keeping her cool and thinking quickly, after Bruno throws the first punch, Henrietta lay still and held her breath. Satisfied with his opponent's 'death', Bruno slowly made his way to the room in the end. Busting the door down, Jose turned around, pistol in hand. Quick-drawing his Glock, Bruno fired first and shot Jose in the hand. In immense pain, Jose collapsed in pain. "Is this the man you want, Madam?" "If he's last alive, I guess he'll do" Merkel answered. "A helicopter will arrive at the extraction point. ETA 5 minutes" Rollins spoke in addition. Looking down at Jose, Bruno grunted "Get up, punk!" "Why should I?" Jose then received a shocking kick to the stomach, giving him more pain. "Either way, if you go with me or resist now. You're a dead man" Bruno exclaimed. Grunting through his teeth, Jose retorted "Huh. Me? You're the dead man here!" Realising the seriousness in the sentence, Bruno looked up and out the window. Next thing he knows, a sniper round pierces the window and hits Bruno smack between the eyes. Giving him a finishing blow, Henrietta got up and sprayed her P90 at Bruno as the latter collapsed onto the floor in a pool of blood . Merkel, Rompuy and Rollins all stared in shock as Rico is barely seen dislodging her sniper rifle from the church tower several hundered meters across the road. Henrietta rushes to Jose's aid, helping him up onto his feet. Turning his attention to the camera, he waves at it and says "Now THAT is what you get for messing with us!" before letting off a small laugh. Next thing the people at the GSG-9 headquarters know, the camera feed goes dead with a scrunch. The timer stopped. 4:00pm. The mission was a failure. Merkel and Rompuy silently left the room as Rollins sat down with her hands buried deep in her face and her tears. WINNER: SWA Expert's Opinion This may be my most controversial battle to date but the reason why the SWA won despite the training and experience of the GSG-9 was the superiority over most of their weapons against GSG-9's weapons and the enhanced physicality of the cyborg girls. Also, as GSFB pointed out in his vote, the psychological impact of the fight between the girls and the full grown men allowed for moments when the operative backed down in moral disgust allowing time for the cyborg girls to get their kills (even if the one present in the battle circumvents that measure). If you think this battle is unfair in any way, shape or form, you can go ahead and do a rematch (I'm looking at you SPARTAN 119 and MrPacheco101 as the most likely 'suspects' for jumping at the idea :P ). Battle Notes Voting will be done through commenting and I am looking for either a well-structured and worded paragraph (3-4 sentences, maybe longer if you wish) or edges to count as a full vote. Voting will end on the 7th of March and the battle will be written up in the following days. I know what you might be thinking but let me just say that in this battle, it isn't just the girls (Triela, Rico, Henrietta, Angelica and Claes) that are fighting the GSG-9 but it is also their handlers (Victor, Jean, Jose and Marco) fighting too (Claes is technically handler-less for now) so make sure to take that into account when giving your edges and X-Factors. Also to take into account that the girls and handlers will be training beforehand in preparation for the GSG-9 team's arrival. Something to consider: OK, so the GSG anime has shown that a normal highly-trained human being can beat the girls - but to me, I think a line should be drawn as to how high/tough the training is for someone to be better than the SWA girls and to me, the line should be drawn at GSG-9 (ie anyone who has far superior training than GSG-9 e.g. Alfa Group or the US Navy Seals, should be able to handle this - refer to this video too: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdNEpm-v1nc). But that's my opinion - and I may be wrong or you can agree with me. On a light-hearted note: I've just noticed now that when you shorten 'Gunslinger Girl', then you end up with GSG as the common abbreviation and in this battle, 9 people from the anime will be fighting... coincidence much? Category:Blog posts